Rzut okiem
by WielkiDuchII
Summary: Nazywają siebie aniołami... owszem, wszyscy mają skrzydła, jednak niewielu spośród nich różni się jeszcze od zwykłych śmiertelników, oddaliwszy się od ideałów. Skromny Sacheverell podejmuje samotną walkę z niesprawiedliwością pośród skrzydlatych ludzi. Konkursowe opowiadanie na podstawie gry PBF z forum o aniołach "Avalon".
1. Rzut Okiem - cz1

„Rzut okiem"

Wstał wcześnie rano, ubrał jeansy i białą koszulę, której kołnierz zakrył złoty wisiorek z krzyżykiem na jego szyi. Przemył twarz i przeczesał włosy, długie jasne loki ze sterczącą na bok grzywką. Nie zapomniał o użyciu wody kolońskiej i włożeniu zegarka jeszcze przed wyjściem. Ze wszystkim tym był idealnie o czasie.

Sacheverell1 znaczy fioletowy bazyliszek, to nazwa gatunku latającego węża. Tak chłopak miał na imię. Był to pomysł mamy, której podobało się brzmienie tego słowa. Same sacheverelle niewiele mają z nim wspólnego - nie mają skrzydeł, jednak latają, on natomiast ma skrzydła, jest aniołem, jednak unika latania.

Co to w ogóle znaczy, „być aniołem", pomyślał , idąc wśród brzozowych alejek tego rześkiego poranka i westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Nie ma nic anielskiego ani w sterczących z tyłu skrzydłach ani też w byciu śledzonym przez aureolę na każdym kroku. Za własnymi skrzydłami nigdy nie przepadał, zrzucanie piór i wywoływanie nieznośnego swędzenia było szczytem ich możliwości. Natomiast jego wspomniana aureola, okrąglutka, puszysta i złociutka, od urodzenia lśniła wiernie ponad jego głową. Być może przydawała się w czasach dzieciństwa, kiedy to dopełniała jego charakterystykę, aby każdy mógł bez zastanowienia powiedzieć: „Ależ uroczy aniołek!" na jego widok. Kiedy jednak chłopak podrósł i osiągnął wiek stu pięćdziesięciu lat, wiek dla jego rasy już nastoletni, wraz z zakończeniem domowej edukacji i wstąpieniem do uczelni, notabene przedwczesnym, przyszła pora na wejście między rówieśników, w której to sytuacji uważał swoją aureolkę za co najmniej niepotrzebną. Zawstydzała go sama jej obecność, dokładał starań, żeby ją ukryć przed wzrokiem innych. Najczęściej łapał ją i następnie zamykał w kieszeni czy plecaku, najlepiej na guzik lub zamek, żeby uciążliwy twór nie miał łatwego powrotu. A ten wrócić bardzo chciał, jak to każda aureola, stworzona do świecenia za lub nad głową właściciela. Obawy Sacheverella przed śmiesznością były słuszne, jako że za każdym razem, gdy wierna aureolka wyszarpnęła się nareszcie z więzienia kieszeni, mknęła natychmiast na swoje miejsce po prostej linii. Wtedy nie dość, że bywał uderzony przez jej puchatą obręcz, dodatkowo sama w sobie nastręczała jego rówieśnikom powodów do naigrywania.

Sache nigdy nie był specjalnie lubiany, nie tęsknił też wcale do cudzego towarzystwa. Wystarczała mu wymiana paru słów z kolegami z uczelni, dwa słowa do portiera w pracy i przyjaźń nielicznych hodowlanych zwierząt_. _Uważał, że nie potrzebuje otaczać się ludźmi, żeby dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę.

Zaaplikował o posadę stażysty w Niebiańskim Urzędzie, organie sądowniczym Niebios. W całych Niebiosach było tylko jedno miejsce tego rodzaju. Nie tylko rozstrzygało tu się spory, likwidowano problemy, wymierzało kary, ale także tutaj, na tej arenie dochodziło do oficjalnej komunikacji pomiędzy Najwyższym Aniołem, Tadhganem, władcą Niebios, który był bezpośrednim podwładnym Boga, wyręczał go w kierowaniu społecznością anielską. Ona z kolei zawdzięczała mu życie, ponieważ stanowił ogniwo łączące każdego anioła z Bogiem, bez niego te od razu przestałyby istnieć.

Z pierwszym tomem „Niebiańskiego kodeksu prawnego" w rękach i paroma kolejnymi w torbie Sacheverell szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze Urzędu, spiesząc na swój pierwszy dzień pracy u Ralpha Salvatora. Ten powszechnie znany urzędnik niedawno jeszcze służył na Ziemi jako pospolity anioł stróż, teraz zajmował jedno z ważniejszych stanowisk w królestwie anielskim. Sache musiał się wykazać najwyższymi ocenami z uczelni i dobrze wypaść na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, aby przyjęto go na stanowisko asystenta prokuratora niebiańskiego. Rzekomo miał szczęście. On sam uważa, że posiada zamiast tego kwalifikacje.

Idąc, naprężył mięśnie skrzydeł, żeby mniej mu przeszkadzało natrętne swędzenie wywołane przez wschodzące nowe piórka. Pospiesznie pokonał kilka rzędów schodów i trafił nareszcie pod właściwe drzwi.

Zapukał. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wsłuchał się w odgłosy dobiegające ze środka, żeby określić, czy ktoś jest w pokoju. I rzeczywiście, ktoś był, gdyż z wnętrza dochodziły głosy dwóch osób. Lecz „pan prokurator jest zajęty", jak Sacheverell usłyszał od przechodzącego obok urzędnika w śmiesznej białej tunice, osobnika głęboko przekonanego o własnej dostojności. Słysząc, że nie zostanie przyjęty, chłopak mimo wszystko postanowił czekać tuż pod drzwiami, na wypadek, gdyby Ralph Salvatore wkrótce skończył swoje aktualne zajęcie i spróbował opuścić biuro. Być może wtedy, zaczepiony przez Sache'a przypomni sobie, że polecił mu przyjść właśnie dziś i jak przystało przeprosi, że choć go zaprosił, wpuścić nie chciał.

Młody anioł spojrzał na zegarek, był na miejscu punktualnie. Odetchnął głęboko i usiadł pod ścianą, nie zważając na zimno kamiennej podłogi. Książki położył obok siebie i czekał.

Na korytarzu panowała urzędowa cisza – szelest kartek, pogłos rozmów, echo pospiesznych kroków, odgłos zamykanych i otwieranych drzwi, wszystkie odgłosy przytłumione przez biurokratyczną powagę tego miejsca. Minuty mijały, Sache wpatrywał się w okno w milczeniu i bezruchu. Po dłuższym czasie nasłuchiwania, czy aby nikt nie naciska klamki sąsiednich drzwi, jego słuch wyłapywał najdrobniejsze, najmniej istotne i w swojej kumulacji irytujące odgłosy. Między innymi, każde chrząknięcie sekretarki parę pokojów dalej lub szuranie kapci woźnego snującego się z miotłą po korytarzu. Z powodu bezczynności i bezradności wszystko było w stanie go zirytować. Gdy z boku dobiegł stukot obcasów i kobiecy chichot, wystarczyło to, żeby wytrącić go z zadumy, w którą wpadł oglądając ptaki za szybą, przez co powrócił do świadomości, gdzie jest. Od razu spojrzał, po raz kolejny, na zegarek. Czterdzieści siedem minut... Czuł się wzburzony, że z niego zakpiono. Tam w biurze Ralph Salvatore najwyraźniej odbywał towarzyską rozmowę o minimalnie zawodowym zabarwieniu, jego głos, w małej części słyszalny za drzwiami brzmiał swobodnie, co jakiś czas słychać było śmiech. „Nie ma problemu, niech sobie dyskutuje, tylko dlaczego polecił dziś przyjść, jeśli szkoda mu w tym dniu czasu na przyjęcie gościa? Sacheverell bębnił niecierpliwie palcami po posadzce. Na domiar złego, jego skrzydła jakby w zmowie z prokuratorem przeciw swojemu właścicielowi zaczęły nieznośnie swędzieć w paru nowych miejscach. Trzepnięcie nimi nic nie pomogło, anioł zaczął więc wyrywać ze swędzących miejsc po kolei pióra. Wolał już piekące ranki po wyrwanych piórach zamiast wprawiającego w furię swędzenia. Rzucał kolejne brudnoszare lotki od niechcenia na bok, do kosza na śmieci.

Zmarszczył brwi ilustrując rosnącą w nim niecierpliwość. Jego irytacja sięgnęła szczytu, kiedy usłyszał obok siebie ciche mlaskanie. Trwało ono i trwało... Po dłuższym czasie Sacheverell uniósł głowę i z pogardą spojrzał na sprawców. To jakiś młody chłopak całował się z rozmarzoną dziewczyną. Spostrzegł, że jest obserwowany, odsunął delikatnie towarzyszkę i zagadnął obserwatora:

– Chcesz się przyłączyć?

Na jego ironiczną zaczepkę Sache prychnął oburzony. Tamten spróbował jeszcze raz nawiązać rozmowę:

– Czekasz na Ralpha Salvatora? Szkoda twojego trudu, on cię dzisiaj nie przyjmie.

Irytacja Sacheverella nagle zniknęła, w jej miejsce nastąpiło szczere zdziwienie.

– Jak to... nie przyjmie? Byłem oficjalnie umówiony. Skąd twoja pewność?

Tamten anioł wydawał się niewiele starszy od Sache'a, zapewne o około dwustu lat, dla anioła nie jest to dużo. Jego towarzyszka chichotała bezmyślnie, pijana ze szczęścia, że znajduje się wciąż w tych ramionach. Sache nie domyślał się cóż mogło być we Florianie takiego wyjątkowego: jasny blondyn, krótkie włosy, jasne ubranie, czarne skrzydła z frędzelkami, cwaniakowaty uśmiech. Stereotyp przystojnego chłopaka.

– Jestem Florian, strażnik Zamku Królewskiego, szanowny pan prokurator jest moim przyjacielem – Sacheverellowi nie podobało się, że każde zdanie wypowiadane przez rozmówcę ma brzmienie przechwałki. – Niedawno, kiedy się spotkaliśmy pożalił mi się na brak czasu, doszliśmy razem do wniosku, że nic się nie stanie, jeżeli daruje sobie przyjmowanie petentów przez jeden dzień.

W studencie na te słowa od razu wzbierał gniew. Na szczęście Florian powiedział jeszcze:

– Nie wiedziałem, że zrujnujemy tym czyjeś plany. Chyba musi pan nam po prostu wybaczyć i przyjść jutro.

Lekkość z jaką wypowiadał te słowa nie pozwalała adresatowi uznać ich za przeprosiny, Sacheverell w każdym razie wolał nie wzniecać żadnego konfliktu i przemilczał wszystko, co miał prawo powiedzieć na temat swoich odczuć. Wstał, zbierając swoje książki i wzrok wbił z pokorą w podłogę.

– To jest, mimo wszystko, niepoważne.

Florian słysząc to, zaśmiał się.

– Owszem, podłe nieporozumienie.

Po chwili pustej rozmowy, którą obaj prowadzili wyłącznie z uprzejmości, Florian pożegnał studenta, rzucając na koniec ze śmiechem:

– A co do Salvatora... uważaj na niego.

Kiedy odchodził, włożył ręce do kieszeni swojej sztruksowej kurtki i nie patrzył wcale na dziewczynę, która dreptała za nim i próbowała się mu przypodobać. W momencie, gdy oboje zniknęli mu z pola widzenia, Sacheverell sam poszedł w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

* * *

1 Wymawia się „saszwErel".


	2. Rzut Okiem - cz2

Kiedy wrócił, zastał dom równie cichym, jakim go rano zostawił.

Nie zawsze było tu tak pusto. Szlachetnie urodzeni rodzice, szczere i uczynne małżeństwo. Bogaci, a więc i nieustannie otoczeni przez krąg znajomych. Zabrakło jednak przyjaciół w ten feralny dzień, gdy Sache, będąc jeszcze małym chłopcem, odnalazł ciała zamordowanych rodziców w salonie. Nie uronił nad nimi ani jednej łzy, gdyż byli dla niego tak niepojętym zjawiskiem. Martwi? To stało się faktem równie błyskawicznie, jak bezzasadnie. Zazdrość? Zazdrość o pieniądze, o stanowisko, o spokój, o szczęście? Sacheverell nie rozumiał zazdrości, znał zamiast niej samokrytykę i motywację. Co w tym wyjątkowego, że żyje sam od wielu lat, przecież ilu jest bardziej nieszczęśliwych ludzi. Dla niego rodzice tylko wyszli po coś na chwilę i ...niedługo wrócą.

Przez te myśli na swój temat zaczął rozpakowywać swoją torbę szybciej. Książki zostawił na stole, podczas gdy resztę przedmiotów rzucił na najbliższą kanapę z nerwową niecierpliwością. Zakończył nawoływanie wspomnień. Nie będzie przecież rozpamiętywał przeszłości, i tak faktem jest, że nie zasłużył na współczucie. Nigdy nie był sentymentalny.

„W Niebiosach nawet kurz nie osiada na meblach." pomyślał, jeżdżąc palcem po lśniącym blacie drewnianej szafki.

Zapadał zmierzch, była zatem pora na nakarmienie zwierząt. Odrzucił myśli o swoim powracającym poczuciu samotności i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przygotował miskę z kawałkami mięsa i owoców i położył ją w trawie ogrodu. Mieszkał w środku lasu, więc odwiedzały go różne stworzenia, od jeży po małe wężopodobne bazyliszki, będące pod ochroną. Przygotował również posiłek dla swojego jednorożca. Całe szczęście znał on ludzką mowę i Sache mógł z nim zamienić parę słów. Opowiedział mu, jak został potraktowany w urzędzie. Koń nigdy nie zastąpi towarzystwa drugiego człowieka, lecz przynajmniej próbował go wesprzeć. Kiedy przyszło opuścić zwierzęcych podopiecznych i wejść do domu, Sacheverell uciekł przed jego pustką i ciszą w sen.

Następnego dnia nastąpiło nareszcie jego pierwsze spotkanie z Ralphem Salvatorem. Sache mylił się licząc, że zostanie przeproszony za wczorajszą sytuację. Jego nowy przełożony zachowywał się, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, zupełnie jakby umówieni byli na dziś. Pierwszym co naturalnie zrobili, gdy zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy, było przyjrzenie się sobie nawzajem. Tym, kogo widział Sache był blisko trzystuletni anioł ubrany w czarne skórzane ubranie z białą koszulą, o wielkich białych skrzydłach z ciała– a więc tych pospolitszego rodzaju niż piórowe – i długimi falowanymi włosami czarnego koloru, cerę miał bladą. Jedynym, co intrygowało w wyglądzie tego mężczyzny było jego spojrzenie, roztargnione i zmęczone, być może smutne, pomimo że– jak później poznawszy go lepiej można się było przekonać– miał on pogodne usposobienie i często się uśmiechał.

Ralph Salvatore nieustannie miął w ustach papierosa, a jasny i lekki, niedrażniący węchu dym unosił się w całym biurze. Na lokum to zwrócił też uwagę przyszły stażysta. Pomieszczenie mieściło dwa biurka ze zdobionymi krzesłami oraz trzy wolne fotele obite zielonym materiałem, takim samym, jak i ściany w miejscach, w których nie zostały zaadaptowane na półki. Parę sekund wystarczyło Sacheverellowi na pobieżne obserwacje, natomiast jemu, jego zdaniem, przyglądano się niepokojąco dokładnie, dlatego wolał zakończyć powitania i zapytał o zakres swoich obowiązków. Będzie musiał zajmować się sprawami mniejszej wagi, żeby odciążyć swojego przełożonego, będzie go zastępował w razie choroby, a także zajmował się niezliczonymi drobnymi czynnościami, takimi jak odbieranie poczty, umawianie spotkań, przepisywanie dokumentów, podpisywanie zezwoleń czy też rozpatrywanie zażaleń.

W czasie rozmowy Ralph Salvatore kilka razy pytał od nowa o nazwisko studenta. „Sacheverell Limeez" wydawało mu się za długie i zbędnie skomplikowane, parokrotnie powtórzył, że jego zdaniem bardziej pasowałoby mu „Strider".1 Tak też nazywał młodego anioła, mimo iż ten już z samego początku wyraźnie poprosił, aby tego nie robić.

Pierwsze momenty w pierwszej w życiu pracy były wyzwaniem, Sacheverell musiał zapamiętać wiele nazwisk, zwyczajów, zasad i nauczyć się dopasowywać do wykonywania poleceń, tak jak oczekują tego przełożeni. Z czasem to wszystko stało się rutyną. Chłopak przyzwyczaił się, że kolejne dni pracy nie przynoszą niczego nowego. Pewnego nieciekawego poranka któregoś spośród wielu zwyczajnych dni Sache siedział tam, gdzie powinien, czyli za własnym biurkiem i przeglądał akta pomniejszych spraw, na które prokuratorowi szkoda było uwagi. Rzucił okiem na zawartość kolejnej teczki ze stosu zażaleń.

– Jakiś oszołom... a nie, kobieta... domaga się nowelizacji dziewiątego przykazania. Jeśli się nie da przeformułować, to żeby chociaż zamienić „żonę" na „współmałżonka" – streścił na głos Ralphowi Salvatorowi. – To już któreś z kolei pismo w tej sprawie. Moim zdaniem należałoby to wreszcie poprawić i skończymy z tą kontrowersją.

Ralph Salvatore przytaknął mu, wymamrotał w zamyśleniu, że coś się z tamtą sprawą robi i strzepnął popiół z końca papierosa do popielnicy, nie przerywając lektury czyjegoś pozwu. Strider spojrzał na swój złoty zegarek, sprawdzając godzinę, niestety jeszcze zostało dużo czasu pracy. Zamknął bieżącą teczkę i odrzucił ją na stertę spraw „rozpatrzonych". Rozłożył skrzydła na bok, żeby oprzeć się plecami o oparcie krzesła, po czym wyłożył nogi na blat biurka. W bardziej komfortowej pozycji zabrał się do przeglądania kolejnej teczki. Była ona opisana tymi samymi danymi, co poprzednia.

– O, znowu ona – mruknął w sumie sam do siebie, bo Ralph i tak nie słuchał. Zapoznał się z treścią – ...Panna Nicol skarży się na Naczelnika Szpiegów, ze nie chcą jej przyjąć na szpiega przez wzgląd na zbyt młody wiek... Doprawdy, wstrząsające.

Uśmiechnął się arogancko i przysunął do siebie buteleczkę z czarnym atramentem oraz wyszukał czystą kartkę. Wyrwał, a raczej wyjął z prawego skrzydła jedną z szarych lotek i co chwile maczając jej końcówkę w atramencie zabrał się do pisania odpowiedzi na zażalenie. Oczywiście nadal trzymał nogi na stole, musiał więc wziąć podkładkę i dzięki temu pisał teraz „na kolanie". Zaczął oczywiście od nadawcy, czyli przytoczył pełną, oficjalną nazwę Urzędu i wydziału, co juz zajęło jedną trzecią kartki. Adresatka zmieściła się w jednej linijce. Napisał, żeby zgłosiła się do Urzędu, porozmawiała z kimś, na przykład nim – i tu musiał zmieścić swoje namiary, co zajęło dwie linijki – i „zrobimy co w naszej mocy, żeby pani pomóc". Podpisał się z wielkim zamaszystym „S" w inicjale i odstawił papier do obeschnięcia. Zamknął teczkę pani Nicol i rzucił na stertę „rozpatrzonych", przeciągnął się i sięgał po następną w kolejce, lecz usłyszał, że ktoś naciska klamkę i momentalnie usiadł normalnie za biurkiem i schował się za swoimi stosami teczek, podczas, gdy Ralph Salvatore przerwał czytanie i spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

Do biura weszła jakaś młoda anielica o prostych blond włosach do ramion, z twarzą cała w piegach i rumianą od chłodu panującego na zewnątrz. Jej ubranie było wilgotne, w dłoni ozdobionej czerwoną rękawiczką trzymała złożony parasol. Zagarnęła kosmyk włosów wdzięcznie za ucho, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i zawołała:

– RS, słuchaj! Dostaliśmy świetną sprawę! – jej oczy lśniły entuzjazmem. – Jakiś aniołek podobno nabroił na królewskim dworze i teraz możemy go osądzić, dzięki temu mamy szansę się odznaczyć! Niezmiernie się cieszę.

– Hm, to nieźle. Miło, że wpadłaś – odparł Ralph Salvatore wyjmując z ust i odkładając do popielniczki swój biały papieros. – A to jest Strider – wskazał na stworzenie za sąsiednim biurkiem.

– Sacheverell... – słychać było tylko mruknięcie pod nosem.

– A, witaj. Nathalie – i dziewczyna pomachała do niego, gdyż spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie zza teczek i nie wydawał się kwapić do podejścia i uściśnięcia ręki.

Sache nie rozumiał jej radości, może oni, znieczuleni urzędniczą pracą traktowali już czyjeś przypadki czy nieszczęścia jak konkurs z zagadką, za której prawidłowe rozwiązanie czeka nagroda. Jego zdaniem podobne podejście jest zwyczajnie niepoważne. Nie przysłuchiwał się dalszej rozmowie dwójki znajomych i poświęcił uwagę na sporządzeniu koperty na pisemną odpowiedź na zażalenie w sprawie rekrutacji do szpiegostwa. Robił to z wielka pieczołowitością, tak to jest, że początkującym pracownikom zależy na jakości pracy.

Sam sobie służył za pocztę, mając do dyspozycji prawdziwe stemple pocztowe i zestaw znaczków z racji swojego stanowiska. Przygotował list, który po pracy wysłał razem z wieloma podobnymi listami. Wieczorem zmobilizował się, żeby odrobić wprzód zadania z uczelni i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie zasnąć.

* * *

1 Limeez (oznacza „zielone bóstwo") czyta się z polską wymową, Strider jako „Strajder".


	3. Rzut Okiem - cz3

Można przyznać niebiańskiej poczcie, że działa niesamowicie szybko – już drugiego dnia po nadaniu przez Sacheverella odpowiedzi dla pani Nicol, zjawiła się ona osobiście w urzędzie, spotkali się z całkiem przyjaznym nastawieniem na korytarzu przed gabinetem, w którym on pracował.

Ukłonił się jej na powitanie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie napotkała pani żadnych problemów, żeby tu trafić.

– Nie, nie, wszystko było w porządku. To pan odpowiedział na moje wnioski, prawda?

Zdaniem Nicol chłopak wyglądał zabawnie, z powodu jego puszystych skrzydeł i jasnych loków, które nadawały mu wygląd nieszczególnie poważny. Uśmiechnęła się, jak na widok kociaka.

Z kolei Sache nie zareagował w żaden sposób na jej wygląd. Przez ramię przewieszoną miała torbę z książkami– niemalże znak rozpoznawczy dla studentów. Miała na sobie białą sukienkę z falbankami, o półprzezroczystych rękawach. Półdługie włosy były całkiem białe, nad głową utrzymywała się wdzięczna czarna aureolka przypominająca uplecioną z kolczastej wikliny. Całe szczęście jego własna, mięciutka i puszysta, tkwiła w kieszeni.

Nicol okazała się zatem podobna do jej wizerunku wywnioskowanego przez Sacheverella na podstawie jej pisemnych wniosków. Pismo było tam szybkie i energiczne, punkt widzenia świeży i bystry. Była właśnie taka, młoda dziewczyna, pełna wdzięku, której nie brakowało żywiołowości, jej oczy lśniły energią, jak oczy każdego, kto dobrze wie, czego w życiu chce. Nicol śmiało patrzyła w oczy rozmówcy, uporczywie i nieustępliwie, co wyraźnie nie spodobało się Sache'owi. Wolał spoglądać to w sufit, to w podłogę czy okno, żeby uniknąć jej pełnego determinacji wzroku.

Westchnęła, kiedy przedstawił się jako Sacheverell Limeez.

– Ależ to absolutnie nie do zapamiętania.

On tego nie skomentował, pozwolił jej podjąć nowy temat:

– Po całym królestwie krążą wieści na temat wielkiego przestępcy, ściganego od niedawna za zdradę Królestwa. Jestem zainteresowana zbadaniem tej sprawy, dlatego muszę jak najszybciej dostać się na stanowisko w Szpiegostwie – ostatnie zdanie zaakcentowała równie mocno, jak gdyby domniemywała wadę słuchu u Sache'a. On podświadomie odsunął się z niesmakiem, zniechęcony jej nadmierną zaciętością w pomniejszej, jak sądził, sądowej sprawie, o znaczeniu zhiperbolizowanemu przez miejskie plotki. Z wielkim wysiłkiem powstrzymał się od westchnienia. Ona zaś mówiła dalej.

– Zatem da się coś zrobić, żeby mnie przyjęto, prawda?

Szpiegostwo było u aniołów określeniem dla wojska, ponieważ liczył się w nim przede wszystkim spryt i dociekliwość, po broń sięgano niezwykle rzadko, jako że aniołowie nie mieli żadnych wrogów będąc jedynym państwem w całych Niebiosach. Szpiedzy służyli przede wszystkim jako stróże prawa, dlatego Nicol, czując do tego powołanie, chciała zaangażować się w odnalezienie i schwytanie sławnego przestępcy.

– To by mi dało dopiero wielki rozgłos! – mówiła.

Sacheverellowi udało się odpowiedzieć, że zobaczy, co da się zrobić. Żeby zwiększyć swoje szanse na pozytywne rozpatrzenie sprawy, powinna dostarczyć różne zaświadczenia i wnioski, których nazwy wymienił. Dziewczyna zanotowała wszystko, niedługo potem pożegnała się i podziękowawszy odeszła.

Nie dłużej, jak następnego dnia, gdy Sacheverell przyszedł rano do pracy coś nie wydawało się w porządku. Nie zastał w gabinecie Ralpha Salvatora, który dotąd zawsze był tam pierwszy. Chłopak poszedł go poszukać i wtedy przypadkowo był świadkiem, jak na korytarzu trójka wysoko postawionych urzędników wymieniała z poruszeniem wiadomości o najgłośniejszej ostatnimi czasy sądowej sprawie, tej samej, którą zajmował jego przełożony wraz ze znajomą. Okazało się, że proces ma dotyczyć Floriana, strażnika królewskiego, którego miał okazję spotkać w swój nieudany pierwszy dzień w pracy.

Sache natychmiast poczuł się niekomfortowo. O ile się dobrze orientował, Florian był przyjacielem zarówno Ralpha Salvatora, jak i urzędniczki Nathalie, dlatego zdawał sobie sprawę, jak musi to zmienić ich podejście do pracy. Sacheverell nigdy nie miał wielu przyjaciół, więc tym bardziej potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak mając tę cenną bliską osobę ciężko jest postawić się przeciw niej.

Zgodnie z tym, czego spodziewał się młody anioł, jego przełożony nie pojawił się tego dnia w pracy, co ten przyjął ze zrozumieniem i nie usiłując się kontaktować, zadawać żadnych pytań– bo i cóż by to dało– zastąpił go w obowiązkach podczas jego nagłego urlopu.

Natomiast, co tyczy się panny Nicol, w ciągu paru dni samotnej pracy w gabinecie prokuratora, Sache spotkał ją znowu. Dziewczynę przyjęto już oficjalnie do zastępu szpiegów, tak więc była wtedy w jeszcze lepszym humorze niż zazwyczaj. I tym razem miała na sobie eleganckie ubranie: lekki beżowy płaszcz zwężany w talii i buty na obcasach. Nad głową wiernie trwała wesoła drewniana aureolka.

Kiedy Nicol go spostrzegła, odczekała moment, lecz widocznie chłopak udawał, że jej nie poznał. Odezwała się zatem pierwsza, spoglądając na niego w tył znad ramienia.

– Witam, cóż za spotkanie.

Te jej przymrużone powieki i uśmiech połową ust! Zupełnie jakby sobie kpiła z każdym słowem.

Sacheverell odpowiedział ukłonem.

– Wszystko dobrze w pracy?– zagadnęła, bo zapadła cisza, a nieruchoma jak posąg twarz chłopaka nie zdradzała ochoty jej przerwania.

Sacheverell nie cierpiał tendencyjnych pytań. Powiedział bardzo uprzejmie, że dobrze. I znów kilka sekund upłynęło w milczeniu. Nicol nie chciała mówić za ich oboje.

– ...zapewne ma pan wiele do zrobienia, wobec tego nie będę dłużej zabierać cennego czasu.– powiedziała też, jak było jej miło się kolejny raz zobaczyć i pomachała mu na pożegnanie bardzo dziewczęco, poruszając przy tym palcami. Odeszła, z towarzyszącym temu stukotem obcasów, w kierunku schodów na wyższe piętro i wkrótce zniknęła Sache'owi z oczu. Ucieszył się z tego powodu, ponieważ towarzystwo osób takich, jak Nicol powodowało u niego uczucie osaczenia sytuacją, w której nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Uwielbiał panować nad sytuacją i przewidywalnymi ludźmi.

Warto wspomnieć, że nie opuścił biura po to, aby spotkać Nicol, lecz żeby dostać się do biblioteki akt, gdzie też zamierzał dotrzeć do obiektywnej prawdy o królewskim strażniku Florianie. Przy okazji bardzo chętnie przewertowałby papiery innych osób związanych z procesem.

Jednakże tak się złożyło, że w bibliotece wpadł znów dokładnie na Nicol. Miał nieodpartą ochotę oderwać z jej ust charakterystyczny kpiący uśmieszek, kiedy mówiła: „O, jakie jest moje niesamowite szczęście spotykać pana równie często!". Chciała wiedzieć, co go tutaj sprowadziło. On zaś chciał się za czymś schować, na myśl przyszły mu okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które miał przy sobie przypadkiem i które od razu założył. Wspomniał, że chce spojrzeć na powiązania prowadzących sprawę z samą sprawą.

– Ależ to proste – zdaniem Nicol wystarczyło raz na dziesięć lat przejrzeć informacyjny magazyn. Wyśmiała stwierdzenie Sacheverella, że nie jest zainteresowany treścią gazet.– Ja również, jednak czasem warto się pomęczyć, żeby być na bieżąco.

Postanowiła w spontanicznej życzliwości go poinformować.

– ...pomimo przypadków mentalnych romansów z nastoletnimi, a więc niepełnoletnimi ziemiankami, którymi miał się opiekować jako anioł stróż, dostał pracę na prestiżowym stanowisku w Urzędzie Niebiańskim. Miał w zamian za to bez zarzutu służyć w ten sposób Tadhganowi i jeśliby jeszcze czymkolwiek innym zawinił, od razu zostałby skazany na upadłość, a także pozbawiony posady i honoru – w tej chwili dziewczyna westchnęła, po czym machnęła ręką – I tak wszyscy wiedzą o jego teraźniejszej kochance, Sadell. Nie znoszę tej dziewki! To zarozumiała smarkula, a on ją uwielbia. Na oko powinna mieć ze sto czterdzieści lat... wiesz (gdzieś zapodział się dotychczasowy „pan"), ona owinęła go sobie wokół palca, bo wie, że to ma się nie wydać przed oficjelami i...

Sacheverell w końcu się odezwał, pomiędzy jedną plotką o Ralphie Salvatorze a kolejną.

– ...zatem to znaczy, że musi dojść do rozwiązania sprawy Floriana na korzyść Najwyższego Anioła, w przeciwnym razie mogłoby to zostać uznane za zaniedbanie wobec władcy i Ralph Salvatore będzie zniesławiony – stwierdził, niektórych zdaniem nadmiernie rzeczowo.

– Tego nie powiedziałam – dziewczyna spojrzała przez moment w sufit. – W każdym razie chcę jak najwięcej zdziałać, żeby w pewien sposób odznaczyć się wśród Szpiegów. Cóż, tak już jest, że każda kariera potrzebuje czynnika, który ją napędzi. Z resztą, o to samo chodzi Nathalie, o debiut – dorzuciła, zupełnie jak na swoją obronę. Tuż potem zapytała, dlaczego i Sache interesuje się tym procesem.

– To pierwszy znaczny projekt w moim departamencie odkąd pracuję w Niebiańskim Urzędzie.

Zrelaksowany włożył ręce do kieszeni. Nareszcie miał o czym mówić. Znalazł się też powód nagłej nieobecności prokuratora w pracy, problemy.

– Ponadto, w pewien sposób zaangażowało mnie to osobiście. Cała ta sprawa mnie zaciekawiła.

Tym razem przynajmniej jej uśmiech nie przypominał ironicznego.

– O, więc jeszcze kimś na tym świecie kieruje ideologia – rzuciła rozumiejąc pracę z ciekawości jako informację, iż Sacheverell nie ma nic w życiu do roboty. Zakończyli rozmowę i mogli powrócić do swojego zawodowego celu.

Kiedy poprosili bibliotekarza o odpowiednie akta, ten kategorycznie odmówił, tłumacząc się zakazem dostępu do pism bez specjalnego odgórnego pozwolenia. Nie przekonał go ani fakt, że prosi o to jeden z pracowników Urzędu ani też argument Sacheverella, że spojrzy on tylko krótko, a to wszystko to jest wyłącznie dla dobra sprawy. Po dłuższej chwili bezowocnych starań, musiał odejść z powrotem do swojego gabinetu, zostawiając Nicol w bibliotece. Nie miał pojęcia, że ona, dzięki swojemu wrodzonemu kobiecemu darowi przekonywania i sprytowi wyciągnęła od bibliotekarza wszystkie dokumenty, które chciała.

Niedługo potem, kiedy tylko zapoznała się z ich treścią, w przeciągu zaledwie kilku dni, miarowy stukot obcasów o nienagannie czystą kamienną posadzkę Niebiańskiego Urzędu obwieszczał kolejne nadejście Nicol. Dziewczyna spieszyła do gabinetu prokuratora Ralpha Salvatora, dokąd droga byłą już dla niej utartym szlakiem. Byłaby przebiegła korytarz bez najmniejszego opóźnienia, o którym nie mogło być mowy przy jej zmobilizowaniu, jednak niedaleko miejsca, gdzie powinna dojść uwagę jej przykuła niezwykła osobistość, mężczyzna rozmawiający z jednym z urzędników. W samym jego wyglądzie nie było niczego niezwykłego. Miał srebrnobrązowe upierzone skrzydła, elegancko się ubierał, a nad jego głową unosiła się łagodna aureola o rozmytych konturach. Tak mógłby wyglądać każdy szlachetnie urodzony anioł, jednak było coś, dzięki czemu po prostu czuło się, że pan Szemkel– jak nazwał go jego rozmówca– na pewno jest sławnym archaniołem Szemkelem. Archanioły są jedynymi aniołami niezależnymi od Tadghana, ponieważ sami są bezpośrednio połączeni z Bogiem. Pełniąc posadę majordomów opiekują się częścią królestwa, a przede wszystkim jego mieszkańcami. Szemkel, będąc jednym z nich posiadał wielki szacunek społeczny i autorytet. W jego obecności nie dało się odczuwać niepokoju. Na jego widok Nicol poczuła się pewnie i przyjemnie, uznała ponadto, że jest nadzwyczaj przystojny. Jednak nie było naturalnie czasu ani też pretekstu, żeby z nim porozmawiać, tak więc dziewczyna wybrała drogę rozsądku i pospiesznie zapukała w drzwi gabinetu prokuratora.

Ciekawska główka, a potem i cała jej osoba ukazała się w drzwiach i Nicol wskoczyła do środka jeszcze zanim którykolwiek z obecnych tu urzędników zdołał odpowiedzieć: „Proszę wejść". Natychmiast poprosiła Ralpha Salvatora – który zaczął już ponownie zjawiać się w pracy– o pomoc i będąc do tego zaproszona, usiadła naprzeciw niego na jednym z zielonych foteli. Uprzejmie, aczkolwiek nieco natrętnie kilkakrotnie pytała, czy udałoby się dla niej załatwić oficjalne pismo dające jej prawo do zwierzchnictwa nad innymi szpiegami zajmującymi się sprawą uciekiniera Floriana. Chodziło jej o wypromowanie swojej osoby, jak i o pełnomocnictwo do zaaresztowania poszukiwanego, pomimo że była nowa w swojej pracy.

– Może ja mógłbym pomóc – wtrącił się Sache, zuchwale wyglądając znad barykady swoich teczek.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wdzięcznie sponad ramienia i odpowiedziała z wcale nie perfidną minką.

– Chciałabym zasięgnąć opinii kogoś wykwalifikowanego – zaakcentowała wyraźnie zwłaszcza ostatnie słowo.

Ralph Salvatore w tym momencie wyjął papierosa z ust, wypuścił dym i strzepnął z końca popiół. Nie zauważając kąśliwości charakteryzującej ich wymianę zdań odparł:

– Strider, idź, zrób mi herbatę. I podaj sok pannie Nicol.

Chłopak spiorunował tamtą wzrokiem, ona odpowiedziała mu dyskretnym sprytnym uśmieszkiem. Sprzeciw nic by tu nie poprawił, zatem Sacheverell westchnął ciężko i poszedł przygotować napoje. „Za kogo oni mnie mają..." – pomyślał. Podał, co trzeba, odszedł na bok i milczał, czyli zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwano. Potem, zgodnie z nakazem odprowadził dziewczynę do wyjścia.

Po drodze nie umknęło jego uwadze, z jakim wyrazem Nicol spoglądała na Szemkela, któremu on się pokłonił, kiedy minęli się na korytarzu. Archaniołowi jego towarzysze przedstawili go wówczas jako Stridera, „zanieś–przynieś" Ralpha Salvatora.

Sache wiedział, że jest powszechnie traktowany co najmniej pobłażliwie, dlatego zapragnął zadziałać, żeby z tym skończyć. Wieczorem stanął w domu przed lustrem, powoli i starannie przystrzygł włosy na krótko, potem długo na siebie patrzył. Postanowił zacząć nosić okulary, uznawszy, że po pierwsze mu pasują, a po drugie i przedtem lubił je czasem nosić dla ozdoby. Swoje skrzydła wymył dokładnie i przeczesał tak, że gąbka powybierała najluźniej osadzone z piór. Wyglądały marnie, przez swoje przenikające się nawzajem odcienie brudnej szarości i wylinienie, jednak Sacheverell wolał je takimi.


	4. Rzut Okiem - cz4

Nazajutrz napotkał w Urzędzie koleżankę Ralpha Salvatora, Nathalie, której imię z ledwością udało mu się wtedy przypomnieć. Rozmawiali uprzejmie, jak dobrzy znajomi z pracy, kiedy ona pewnym momencie na jego słowa zaśmiała się głośno, zupełnie jak śmieje się z dobrego kawału. Zobaczyła jednak niesmak na twarzy towarzysza.

– Chyba nie mówisz poważnie – postanowiła spróbować przemówić mu do rozsądku. – Darowanie win Florianowi nie wchodzi w rachubę. To niemożliwe, żeby Tadhgan odpuścił komuś, kto z niego choć raz zakpił.

– Nie zgadzam się z jego motywami – Sacheverell spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, zerkając znad okularów.– Kpiną jest to, że Florian jest ścigany i ma być potępiony za zniewagę wobec Władcy, a nie za spowodowanie samobójstwa dziewczyny i morderstwo próbujących go pochwycić strażników.

Tu skrzywił się, Nathalie zamruczała coś pod nosem o winie tak czy owak. Dopowiedział:

– Przyznaj chociaż, że Tadhgan podporządkowuje prawo swojemu temperamentowi.

– Nie wypada tak obmawiać – ucięła, spoglądając zaniepokojona w bok, żeby każdy ewentualny obserwator mógł być pewien, że nie podziela zdania rozmówcy – Najwyższy Anioł miewa chwile słabości, jednak jest dobrym władcą i wszystkie te podejrzenia są niegodne twojego stanu. Jesteś przecież szlachcicem i pamiętaj, że też królewskim urzędnikiem.

Jak to się stało, że nareszcie udało mu się poznać dokładne zarzuty stawiane Florianowi, na podstawie których to informacji był w stanie zbudować swoją opinię o sprawie? Stało się to całkiem przypadkowo, kiedy tego ranka przyszedł do pracy. Zastał w biurze Ralpha Salvatora zapatrzonego w okno, przy zgaszonym świetle. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo przygnębionego i zmartwionego.

– „Damy sobie radę"– obiecał wtedy Sache, chcąc podnieść go na duchu. Zaczęli wspólnie poważnie się zastanawiać, jak postąpić dalej, żeby jednocześnie załagodzić karę Floriana i nie sprowadzić na siebie gniewu Najwyższego Anioła. W tamtej chwili Ralph Salvatore opowiedział coś więcej na temat przewinień oskarżonego i okoliczności zdarzeń.

– „...kiedy ja i Florian zakończyliśmy służbę jako anioły stróżowie, przyjęto nas na stanowisko zamkowych strażników. Ma się rozumieć to praca bardziej prestiżowa, ma się kontakt z dworem. Mieliśmy okazję poznać osobistości, o których dotąd dało nam się tylko słyszeć bądź czytać"– przywołał parę scen z tamtych czasów, między innymi historię swojej pierwszej i zarazem ostatniej prawdziwej miłość do jednej z kapryśnych dam dworu, jak można się było spodziewać, miłości nieszczęśliwej. Ralph Salvatore zapytał wtedy słuchacza o jego doświadczenia. Zobligowany przez okoliczności Sacheverell przyznał, że miał kiedyś dziewczynę, ziemiankę, z którą jednak rozeszli się szybko. Zestarzała się i zapomniała o nim w czasie krótkim jak mgnienie oka, jak to każdy krótkowieczny człowiek. Nie było to nic wielkiego, trwało, o ile Sache dobrze sobie przypomina, zaledwie parę dni. Prokurator uspokoiwszy ciekawość, kontynuował – „... zobaczyliśmy, że nie wszystko jest w królewskiej rodzinie tak idealne, jakim się to przedstawia... ja jednak nie robiłem nic, mając swoje własne małe sercowe nieszczęście. Natomiast Florian nie mógł się powstrzymać...

Rozmowa trwała. Pod koniec Ralph Salvatore zasugerował, że istnieje możliwość spotkania się z Florianem, jeśli tak bardzo się tego chce. Wyjawił, że sam niedawno miał okazję się z nim widzieć i wie, że teraz poszukiwany czasowo ukrywa się gdzieś za miastem. Być może, jeśli nie poczuje się zagrożony, zechce podejść i porozmawiać, zawsze można spróbować, jednak jest to możliwe, że do tej pory znalazł inną kryjówkę.

...Natomiast zmianę wyglądu przez Sacheverella jego dotychczasowy przełożony, od niedawna przyjaciel, przyjął ze zdziwieniem, aczkolwiek szybko się do niej przyzwyczaił.

Po przytoczonej już wcześniej rozmowie z Nathalie, Sacheverell opuścił Niebiański Urząd. Okłamywał się, że spaceruje po obrzeżach miasta przez zbieg okoliczności. Nie lubił wałęsać się bez celu po pracy, zawsze wracał prosto do domu. Tego dnia jednak pokusiło go, żeby rozglądać się za czymś wśród podmiejskich pól. Cicho wierzył, że spotka Floriana, zgodnie z przypuszczeniem Ralpha Salvatora.

Jego informacje były prawdziwe, uciekinier rzeczywiście ukrywał się tutaj. Były królewski strażnik zobaczył znajomego z daleka i nie uznając anioła za źródło potencjalnego zagrożenia wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Okazało się, że Florian szybko był skłonny do otwartej rozmowy.

– Tadhgan to wstrętny hipokryta. Chciałem zrobić mu na złość, pokazać, że nie jesteśmy głupi. Wszyscy dostrzegają jego egoizm i dwulicowość – opowiadał. – Jego sposób bycia denerwował mnie od dłuższego czasu, dlatego postanowiłem spróbować uwieść księżniczkę, jego córkę. Wiesz, kobiety zwykle za mną przepadają, ta nie była wyjątkiem. Król był przekonany, że ma ja na smyczy, aż do tego dnia, kiedy musiała się przed nim przyznać, że jest ze mną w ciąży. – Florian mówił spokojnie dalej. – Zabiła się. W sumie szkoda. Ale wygrałem – wpadł w furię!

Po tych słowach przeciągnął się od niechcenia. Sache wysłuchawszy go odezwał się:

– A co z dziewczyną?

Floriana nie skłoniło to do okazania pokory.

– Na takie pytania zwykle odpowiada się, że „każda wojna wymaga ofiar", wzruszając przy tym ramionami. Ja odpowiem: nie kazałem jej się zabijać, ja tylko z nią spałem. A co ona zrobiła z tego powodu to już nie moja wina – odparł. – Była zwichrowana, z resztą z powodu wpływu jej tatusia, który uwielbia rozprawiać o wrażliwości, a pozwala mordować. Pamiętasz swoich rodziców? Czy Tadhgan zrobił coś z faktem ich śmierci? Absolutnie nic. A wiedział o sytuacji doskonale, założę się. Stałem przy jego drzwiach dniami i nocami, chcąc nie chcąc nasłuchałem się wielu audiencji. Nie uwierzyłbyś, ilu funkcjonariuszy zdaje mu raporty z najdrobniejszych spraw, na które wynajduje najdogodniejsze dla siebie rozwiązanie. Przyznaję, że jeśli chodzi o politykę, jest perfekcyjny.

W dalszej rozmowie Florian przyznał się, że pozwolił sobie na to wykroczenie nie tylko ze względu na siebie, ale i wszystkich tych, którzy pragnęli sprzeciwić się Władcy, a nie mogli tego zrobić. Przyjął na siebie ich i swoją winę, a teraz ucieka przed ich i własną karą.

Kiedy pożegnał się już z Florianem podziękowawszy mu za jego czas i szczerość i obiecawszy pomoc, Sacheverell zdecydował się zawrócić do Niebiańskiego Urzędu. Postanowił się zobaczyć się z archaniołem Szemkelem.

Idąc, zastanawiał się nad swoją postawą. To przecież dziwne... Nie ma w tym najmniejszego interesu, żeby rozwikłać tę sądową sprawę, nie dotyczy go ona personalnie ani też nie otrzyma z tego tytułu żadnej nagrody. Jednak wciąż czuje się zaangażowany. Próbował sam sobie zaapelować do rozsądku przypominając sobie, że mimo swoich starań wciąż nie jest szanowany.

Kolejny raz zaczęło go dręczyć swędzenie skrzydeł, a na domiar złego aureola oswobodziła się ze swojego zamknięcia w kieszeni i pomknęła, by zawisnąć nad jego głową. Wtedy zdenerwował się, chwycił ją i w gniewie złamał na pół. Puchata obręcz zgasła i odtąd nie mogła już za nim podążać. Wrzucił ją z niecierpliwością do torby, której zamek natychmiast zasunął i pospieszył po schodach na wyższe piętra Urzędu w nadziei zastania Szemkela.

Na szczęście, udało mu się. Prawdą jest, że na widok archanioła czuje się od razu lepiej. Szemkel, zanim jego gość zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, powitał go przyjaźnie. Kiedy Sacheverell wyjawił przyczyny swojego przybycia, zaczął od nadanego mu poselstwa.

– Nicol z Zastępu Trzeciego prosiła o skierowanie do... – urwał, lecz szybko kontynuował – ...nad morze, w sprawie chwytania kłusowników. Zależało jej na tej pracy i poprosiła mnie o wstawiennictwo u majordomów.

Szemkel uniósł na niego wzrok swoich spokojnych, brązowych oczu i powoli przytaknął.

– W porządku, daję ci pełnomocnictwo do wystawienia skierowania w moim imieniu.– odrzekł, i widząc roztargnienie w spojrzeniu rozmówcy dodał – ...A czego chciałbyś dla siebie?

Sacheverell czuł wobec archanioła szacunek i zaufanie, nie wahał się więc wyrazić prośby.

– Proszę, żebyś dał mi moc piętnowania.

Szemkel spojrzał na niego z powagą, jednakże bez zdziwienia.

– Jesteś pewien?

Student pokornie pochylił przed nim głowę.

– Zapewniam cię, że skorzystam z niego dobrze.

Szemkel jedynie przytaknął po raz kolejny i po chwili odezwał się, z łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Sacheverell, naprawdę nadawałbyś się na archanioła.


End file.
